Yep, He's My Specter!
by Q-A the Authoress
Summary: RULE 63 slightly applied-There were three things Spenser Wright needed to do after moving to Beverly Heights. 1, Become a famous horror movie director. 2, Remind people her boyish name had an 's' instead of a 'c' in it. And third, keep a close eye on her dead, narcissistic, rockstar cousin while trying very hard not to fall for him. Guess which one she's not doing the best at? R&R!
1. How Did We Get Here?

**Q-A the Authoress: **I have no regrets.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. So don't sue.

* * *

Tennis shoes ran atop tiled floors as the legs kept running. The person's breathing moved back and forth from small gasps to strangled wheezing. She was not used to running this fast before. She never had to run this fast before, even when being chased by bullies or obsessed principals. Her throat dried up long after she started this sprint. Her mind had been racing even longer than that. Her heart… let's just say her heart wasn't doing too well since at least twelve hours when he w-

_No, _she chided herself, wiping away the tears that were threatening to pour down her face. _I need to focus. I'm so close. The exit is almost near! _

She had to run.

She had to run _faster_.

She _needed_ to get there quick. It couldn't end like this, not after everything they went through together. She couldn't let it end the way it did. She needed to find him. _Tell _him the truth and stop that monster from doing who knows what. There was barely any time left before the clock would strike, and the brunette had to find some way out of this nightmarish funhouse. There was a way out; she was sure of it. Just by the next corner surely there was-

"Where do you think you're going, missy?"

Spenser Wright only had five seconds to react before the familiar vacuuming sound drew behind her.

_This was __**so**__ not part of my list. _

Where did all of this start? A good place to begin would be from when sudden relation in a vast family tree led to one tight-knit family unit packing their bags heading for the Golden Coast.


	2. Welcome to Calibronia

**Q-A: **Ok, here we go for chapter two. :D I hope the last one left you starving for more.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing so don't come up with a clever idea to sue me 'cause I'm a struggling college student low on cash. XP

* * *

**~Welcome to Cali**_**bro**_**nia~**

Beverly Heights had always been seen star-studded gated community exclusive only to the fabulously wealthy and famous. At least it was until one _non-A-lister_ family from the cow country started unpacking their belongings out of the blue station wagon parked outside of a vacant mansion.

"Ugh, why does it have to be so hot out?" the young, but masculine, voice whined in the humid air. His dark purple dyed hair was sticking onto some rather uncomfortable places around his neck.

"Oh, but you must love that fresh air after being in the car, son." a blond haired man in his late thirties (with a budding beer-belly) grinned as he dragged a suitcase behind him.

"Yeah ',cause fresh air smells like sweat and chlorine." The boy gave a glare at his new sunbathing neighbors, one of which was wearing a very tight looking Speedo that hardly looked flattering on the guy.

Where was the bikini clad daisy duke babes Kerry sung about?

A perky, redheaded woman, carrying a box with books smiled at her bemoaning son in amusement.

"That's probably from the pool we now own. It's supposed to be out back somewhere."

"Yeah, I can see it!" Another voice chimed in with excitement identical to the older woman's.

"Spenser get down from that ledge!" her mother cried out in worry.

On the ridge of their new fence, the eldest child of the two parents rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'm fine. I used to climb up higher walls than this one."

"Yes, but at least those were safe to climb down from," her father said with a raised finger. "Now get down before you give your mom and me a heart attack again."

Spenser sighed, saddened she was unable to glimpse at her new home. After all those hours of being trapped in a car made her have cabin fever. "Ok, ok, I'm coming down." Her brown eyes showed the slightest that hinted at her next move. With a twist, her body Spenser slid down from the wavy wall and her long hair trailing behind. She landed with an obvious thud before being greeted by shocked looks from her parents.

"It's like some _Frank Lloyd Wright_ house." Spenser commented, plainly ignoring her mother's displeased look.

"Yeah, if he collaborated with _Dr. Seuss_." Spenser's little brother, Jessie, muttered under his breath. The twelve-year-old was used to seeing his older sister acting younger than he was.

His father didn't hear him and smiled widely at their new home. "Well, it must be fate since we're the **Wright** family after all. I can tell moving here will be a great idea."

"And I'll capture the whole thing with my video camera," Spenser added as she rummaged through one of personal boxes. Her turquoise camcorder was scratched here and there and had seen better days, but she loved it dearly. After pressing the little black button and the familiar hum buzzed through, Spenser seized her camera from the front, holding it a foot away from her face.

"Hello, family members, _MeTube _viewers, and possible documentary filmmakers, it's Spenser Wright! That's with an 's' and not a 'c' by the way. I'm here at my new humble abode with the rest of my family."

"Mom! Spenser doing her weird videos again and not helping with the unpacking!" Jessie yelled.

Spenser rolled her eye until her brain came up with a clever idea. "I'm just trying to capture every Wright family moment at our new house as much as possible." To sell it on home, she did the most impossibly cutest little pout while clutching her camera like a lifeline. "Wouldn't it be great to preserve each memory we might make on our first day here?"

Hugh Wright laughed heartily. "I couldn't agree with you more on that one, sweetheart. Tell ya what, you get a head start on the camerawork and check out everything inside the house to see what it looks like before we put everything in."

"Oh, honey that sounds like a great idea." Mrs. Wright cooed.

Jessie rolled his eyes then glared at his older sister. She stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

"I'll just open the gates and we can park the car in." Hugh took out a sheet of paper with the undulating gate's password written on it. The attorney for the old owner gave it to the Wrights a few hours after they met him at the law firm.

"Then shouldn't we have started taking boxes out after we got closer to the house?" Jessie asked with a raised brow. He held back a groan and curse after seeing the reaction from his forgetful father.

"Oh, uh, I guess I did miss out on that little detail. My bad."

Jessie did not repress his moan of annoyance this time.

"I'll just help with carrying the stuff in, then I can get back to recording," Spenser said aloud in hopes of cheering her dad up. He may be a guy who bumbled a lot, but he was still her dad.

"Thanks, Spenser. I'm sure we can get this all done working together." Hugh said as he typed in the entry code by the wall.

"Yeah, like we were supposed to do in the first place," Jessie said under his breath after lifting a box effortlessly and heading toward the newly opened gates.

* * *

The mansion was even better looking up close; Spenser had finalized reaching the front door. She couldn't believe how lucky she and her family were about to be soon living in such an awesome place. Everything about it screamed rockstar décor from the musical notes adorned on the concert fence, the record shaped welcome mat, and a yellow tour bus parked-albeit poorly-near the very edge on a leaning palm tree.

_Didn't have trees like that back home, erm, old home._Spenser reminded herself that her new home was in Beverly Heights now. She almost bumped into her dad when he stopped at the front door.

"Oops, sorry Spenser, didn't see you there." Hugh apologized.

"Naw, it's fine Dad." Spenser rubbed her neck with a crooked smile.

Hugh pocketed a pair of keys with the initials BJC etched in the side. It didn't take long for Spenser to figure out what they stood for. They were practically all over the place on the bus, front gate, and even the door as a golden knocker.

"Why don't you do the honors, sweetheart?" Hugh handed the keys over to Spenser.

Spenser's smile couldn't possibly get any wider. "All right!" She ran up to the front entrance, with her camera in tow, and placed the key through its slot and turned the lock until a recognizable click was heard. Without even much of a push, the front doors swung open to reveal a darkened foyer. Her free hand quickly landed on the walls inside to find a light switch. All her hand felt was empty space for at least ten seconds until it finally found the knob.

_Jeez, somebody, left the A/C on in here, it's freezing. _Spenser wrapped her arms around herself while carrying her camera under her armpit.

The cool air was no longer an issue and instead the brunette gaped in awe. The main hall was designed with purple and pink colorations as lines and circles decorated the walls in a modernist motif. Spenser was reminded of a bowling alley when she peered over at the living room. Its ceiling lamps were decked out with bowling balls and pins. One wall had a giant playing card painted on with a real pinball machine in front. A few more of her favorite new plant was potted all over the place. Spenser had to contain her joy when she saw the awesome flat screen TV hanging on one of the walls. Her jaw did slacken when she spotted the glass panels that led to the pool she spotted earlier. It even came with a loop-de-loop tube slide and another wide screen.

"Spenser, I hope you remember to record all the things in the mansion like you promised." Hugh called out to his star struck daughter.

"Oh, yeah, right." Spenser said to herself before she quickly turned her camera back on. She smiled directly to the camcorder and waved slightly.

"Yo, it's Spenser Wright again here inside mine and my family's new place of residence. If the multiple framed photos haven't told you who exactly lived here before us then I'll be the first to say. It was the late, great Billy Joe Cobra."

She posed the camera in front of one of the pictures of the famous popstar. "Already you can tell that there isn't much of a family resemblance," being a girl with brown hair in contrast to Billy Joe Cobra's black short didn't help much. Or his wild style of fashion sense either.

"Trust me when I say my mom was in for a surprise when she learned that he was a…" Spenser trailed off for a minute, losing her train of thought. She pressed the pause button before turning her head around to where her folks were.

"Hey mom, how are you related to Billy Joe Cobra again?" Spenser found asked after finding her mother climbing down the staircase in the main hall. "Isn't he like a fourth cousin twice removed by a fifth cousin or something?"

Jane giggled at her daughter's question, finding it all too amusing. "Oh, I don't think it's **that **distant of a relation. I'm sure that family album is here somewhere." She started to look through one of the open boxes that were brought in by Hugh and Jessie. "Everything we know about every Wright and our family tree should be around here somewhere."

"How about I just say you're a cousin for the video," Spenser offered, not wanting her mom to waste time looking for an old photograph album.

"I'm sure that'll be ok." Jane agreed cheerily.

"Fine then," Spenser said before pressing play again. "My mom is a cousin for Cobra and because of that we now live in his house." She made a beeline for the glass doors and headed out to where the pool was located. The wooden patio was freshly polished and held a sleek shine against the sun. The famous _Hollywood _sign could even be seen from where she stood. Spenser made sure to get a good view of that before continuing.

"Like I said before, we (my family unit and me) only learned about a week ago that we were distinctively related. His lawyer came to our house and told my mom that in Cobra's will he left the place for and I quote, 'And to all of my bros or sis's that are really my bros and sis's, I leave them a cool lair to crash for as long as they like. Just keep your bro-hands off my stuff or give it to a museum for all the Cobraheads out there who can't make it to my home. P.S. redecorate any of the walls or furniture and I'll sue you beyond Bro'aven.'"

Spenser suppressed a chortle from all the hilarious 'bro' puns. It was probably the only line she remembered from the will just from how strange it sounded in comparison to all the generic clauses found in the rest of the testament.

"In other words, since Mom is the closest living blood relation with all of Billy Joe Cobra, we get to own his mansion. I'm not sure about his money though. That's some red tape that the 'rents said they'll have to look over after we settle down here. Not sure how long that will take." Spenser stared off into the distance as she started to see the sun beginning to set. She placed the video camera on the patio table before she moved toward the railing and looked over her new backyard.

Spenser smiled wistfully while looking over her new backyard. The Wrights didn't have one quite like it from the trailer park their old home was. Everything was going to be different now. A new town, new home, a new life, Spenser was so close to her dream that she could almost taste it. After all, every famous horror movie director ended up in Hollywood at least one point in their live and Spenser was going to be living it. This new dream life was so perfect she knew nothing was going to get in her way.

_Man, I hope I can find a room with a great view… oh no, wait-JESSIE! _

Spenser got out of dreamland to scramble her camera and quickly run down through her now house.

_Just because we don't have to sleep in the same room anymore doesn't mean Jessie will be getting the best room in the house. _Spenser thought with great determination.

While nothing was standing in her movie director career, little brothers calling dibs on the coolest room in the mansion was an exception.

* * *

**Q-A: **Spenser is a bit unique from Spencer on the show for a few differences. I decided to have this Spenser be a little more eccentric but having bit of craftiness to her side (like how she got away with not having to pack stuff into the house X3/ And she has a sibling rivalry with her little bro, Jessie is the same but a bit more brash). She also rather outgoing and likes to move around, unless you give her a brand new video camera or game, she'll dabble with it for at least a few hours (or days if it's the new game XD) I also like to see her as somebody that doesn't like to have things half-done, when Spenser has homework, a new film, or a mystery Spenser will do whatever it takes to see it through.

I hope you liked how I handled the plot exposition in the story, I figured had already done the whole flashbacks or non-dialogue paragraphs telling us what happened. Of course I have no problems with ANY of those, I just figured some other people might be bored with them by this point.

*If anyone got the MLP: FiM reference in this chapter, you get a cookie. :D

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	3. Starstruck

**Q-A: **Happy Billentine's day!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine; all the respected owners are beyond me while I am the very scum they do not dare walk upon because I suck and unworthy. XD _Wayne's World_ reference FTW!

* * *

**~Starstruck~**

The old saying 'Karma is a Bitch' was starting to make sense to Spenser. She just had to make her movie to avoid unpacking and look where it got her. Jessie had his stupid smug grin all through dinner while he talked about his new room.

"It's pretty cool if I do say so myself. It's on the top of the floor with an awesome view of the backyard."

"Yeah, the backyard **I** was gazing at before you even knew we had one." Spenser muttered under her breath before inhaling some of her mom's reheated lasagna. Even when three-day-old pasta was nuked in the microwave it still tasted a million times better than what those five-star restaurants.

"Sure, the color on the walls are kinda lame but we could put some new paint on it after before we put my gear and trophies in there."

Hugh chewed his lasagna for a moment, thinking over what his son offered doing. As much as the elder Wright man loved a house project there was something getting in the way of that.

He swallowed and then spoke, "I'm not sure that would be a good idea son. Mr. Payne told us to follow Billy Joe Cobra's will by the book, and he didn't want any changes to the place."

Jessie rolled his eyes, unfazed by what some spray-tanned hotshot attorney from Hollywood thought.

"It's just a fresh coat of paint-"

"Still we should respect his-" Hugh tried to interject but Jessie dismissed it with a hand wave.

"Who cares? It's not like he'll be complaining about it where he's at."

Spenser pushed her chair away and gathered her plate before dumping in the sink.

Jane stood up, beginning to go after her agitated daughter.

"Spenser are you-"

"I'm fine mom," Spenser curtly answered. Her shoulders were hunched over; teeth gritted, and had the biggest frown plastered on her face. Yeah, she was peachy.

"If what Jessie said offended you, don't worry I didn't like it either and your father and I will scold him for it."

"Hey!" Jessie's voice could be heard all the way into the living where Spenser was haphazardly avoiding boxes the movers placed in prior.

"I'm going to my room to unpack my stuff."

"But you only ate a few-"

"I'm not that hungry anymore." Spenser did everything but snap at her mother as she continued stalking away up the stairs to the second floor. She could've taken the elevator, but she was far too impatient at the moment to wait. It's not like her bedroom was at the second-to-last top floor of the mansion. No, Jessie had to be a monkey's butt and took it before she could.

_Why did he want to be so high up anyway? Green and blue aren't even his favorite colors, he picked it 'cause I wanted it, and he wanted to get back at more for video tapping every inch of the house. Ugh, Jessie always gets what he wants in the end. He's the award-winning martial arts expert after all._

Spenser had reached the end of the stairs, conveniently right as she finished her mental tirade. From the spent energy from stomping upwards and the events that happened today finally took their toll on her. She also realized how childish she acted earlier. Her mother always told Spenser making decisions when she became upset wasn't a wise choice. Spenser sighed tiredly as she walked to (read reluctantly) her new room. It was not tall and wide as the one upstairs with no long single window that showed the garden but instead a _lovely _view of the driveway and street. And the walls were pink. A hot shade of pink.

At least her mom will be pleased. She had been trying to convert Spenser into her debutant schmaltz since the girl could walk.

Spenser plunked onto the mattress with a sigh and stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever. Her face was still red long after the built up anger she spent on the stairs and slamming the bedroom door. She started to wonder why she gotten so upset. Her brother always said rude comments before thinking them through, what made tonight different than the other ones before?

It might've had something to do with Spenser's embarrassing-

_Oh, no. I'm so nothing thinking _that_ right now._

She quickly recomposed herself and banished her thoughts and secret away. Well, it wasn't a total secret, her parents and brother knew (they never quit teasing her), but that occurred not since she was eleven, and Spenser got over the whole thing pretty quickly. Nope, she wasn't even going to think about it.

_I think I'll call it a night and start settling my stuff tomorrow. _The brunette decided after some debate and leaned back on her pillow and shut her eyes. Her skull-shaped alarm and _Snaggletooth _phone said it was only a quarter past eight, but Spenser didn't care.

She was going to need all the energy in the morning to convince her dad to not set her precious superfluous of horror movie memorabilia in the basement.

* * *

The next few days in the Wright household were surprisingly quiet. Mr. Payne had kept the move inconspicuous as possible since he didn't want the press or embittered Cobra fans to know someone was living in his old home no less than a month after this… passing.

Mr. and Mrs. Wright were more than agreeable with those terms. They busied themselves with unloading more of their belongings into their bedroom (that was not in the least bit pink from what Spenser saw). The kitchen didn't require too much maintenance with most of the appliances already set up from the previous ownership. Spenser was a little bemused seeing all the kitchenware and questioned if Billy Joe Cobra ever touched them.

Speaking of privileged people, Jessie made sure to rub it in on how great his new room was to Spenser whenever he had the chance. The older sibling had developed a temporary twitch in her right eye thanks to all the boasting. In a way to busy herself, and to keep herself from clobbering her brother-which would count as suicide, Spenser thought while looking back-the girl went straight to work with unpacking her clothes and horror merchandise into her room.

A lot of the emptying out took longer than Spenser would have hoped for as she apparently misplaced some of her possessions. For one thing, over the first night she slept in the pink room she somehow whacked her alarm clock into one of the boxes. A framed poster of her favorite _Stan Winniehausen _movie fell over after she left for the bathroom. Things got even stranger when she swore to have stuffed her pile of Cyclops-ghost tees in a drawer and found them neatly placed back into the box they were in previously.

By the fourth day, an unexpected sight confronted Spenser. She was unpacking her suitcase for what felt like the umpteenth time that week when a large knock came from the door. It started turning incessant banging moments later forcing the girl to stop her activity.

_It's not like I was getting any progress done. _Spenser thought in annoyance. She opened the door and barely a second passed before her brother charged in with a deep scowl on his features, but that wasn't the only thing present on his face. On the right side of Jessie's cheekbone, a large gob of shaving cream was smeared over.

Spenser tried holding back her laughter, as it was still early in the morning to wake their parents up with uncontrollable giggles.

"Oh, I just knew it!" Jessie pointed an accusing finger toward Spenser's chest.

"Knew what? And can you keep it down? You know how Mom and Dad hate waking up to us yelling."

"I can yell as much as I want from what you did. You must've thought it was funny at first but now I'm really fed up."

Spenser was going to retort how dumb her brother was acting but was silenced by his glare and angry red eyes. Jessie was beyond pissed off.

Nervously, Spenser asked in a gentle voice, "Why don't you tell me what's going on? And why do you have dad's shaving cream on your face?"

The brunette couldn't stop herself from adding that last sentence.

Jessie rolled his eyes, irritated with his sister's behavior. "Don't act innocent. I know you did it. You're the one that kept pranking me."

Spenser arched an eyebrow in disbelief. She remained quiet to hear what else Jessie had to say.

"I ignored it with the packing, but then you starting putting your freaky plush spiders in my bed, I started to get ticked. Then last night you'd thought it would be **so **clever to put this gunk on my hand and do that dumb tickle-me-with-feather-trick to make me facepalm the stuff all over my face. I woke up with half of it on my face and the rest on my pillow."

Spenser was ready to explain that she did none of those awesome pranks until her mind retract to the first thing Jessie mentioned.

"Wait, what was that first part about again?" Spenser crossed her arms lazily and furrowed her eyebrows. This was her thinking stance she used when she started thinking about something important.

"The re-packing off all my stuff, duh." Jessie said, acting as though it was the easiest answer in the world.

Spenser had stopped listening to her brother by that point and began piecing together all the weird occurrences that took place. Initially, she first thought that Jessie was responsible for moving her belongings around to get her back for not unloading the car. That was her original theory until the quick disposal of her poster happened in-between her 45-second bathroom break. There was another important factor that reminded Spenser why Jessie wouldn't be the culprit for doing that to her. Jessie never went to such lengths to trick her like this before. Then again he never was the type of kid to prank a person. If he wanted to get back at somebody for wronging him, he would punch him or her into next week.

"…hey, Hey! Can you hear me?" Jessie snapped his fingers in front of his sister to get her attention again.

"Eh-what? Oh, sorry I wasn't-"

"Paying attention," Jessie finished. He sighed with an eye roll. "Seriously, you're turning into dad more than I am."

Spenser frowned but did the mature thing and brushed the last comment. "What were you trying to say to me before I zoned out?"

"I said you can have the stupid room." Green eyes bore into brown. "If you went through all that trouble to get it, fine."

Spenser curled the side of her mouth upward until Jessie added, "But I am **so **telling mom and dad on you."

"Don't," Spenser implored. "Don't do that."

"I can and I will…unless you can make it worth my while."

_Fu…_ Spenser wiped her face and then grimaced. She absolutely hated it when bribery got involved. Her little brother had a tendency to ask for payments that required pricey materials. She had to give Jessie two months worth of allowance spent on dated Kung-Fu films after blowing up the station wagon's radiator. Spenser had wanted to make a movie about a zombie car, spewing guts from the engine in one scene. Jessie told their parents that raccoons did it instead after he felt satisfied from the Kung-Fu DVDs.

Spenser was starting to feel her wallet decrease in weight when Jessie said, "You do the dishes and bathrooms for a month and will call it even."

"Make it two weeks by adding your new bedroom to the cleaning mix and you got yourself a deal."

Jessie pursed his lips momentarily before sticking his hand out. "Deal."

Spenser smiled and inwardly sighed in relief. She did not want to get her folks drawn into hers and Jessie's little problem.

"And if mom asks," Jessie began with a knowing glint in his eye.

"Blame it on the 'coons." Spenser ended before laughing and her brother joining.

"Seriously though," Jessie stopped mid-chuckle and pointed a finger at Spenser's chest. "Don't. **Ever.** Prank. **Me.** Again."

"Will do." Spenser smiled sheepishly. Jessie remained silent as he walked out of the room and came back moments later with a box labeled 'Jessie's Box gloves and Headgear' in _Sharpie. _

"Wait, are you moving into this room?" Spenser pointed to the floor in confusion.

"I like the view down here more than upstairs anyway," was Jessie's only response before he told Spenser to move her stuff out before he changed his mind.

Spenser immediately agreed with him for a second time that day.

* * *

"There, now all my stuff is in this room." Spenser wiped away the beads of sweat over her face.

It took her the rest of the morning and afternoon to pile all her stuff into the elevator for three trips. It was all worth it in the end, she finally had all her luggage and other belongings in her newer room. Well, new as in different from the hellish hot pink room at least. The walls were long and wide with more than enough space for Spenser to place her movie posters. There was also plenty of space for shelves to be installed where she could place all her previous movie props and macabre toys.

The upside to having the largest bedroom in the mansion was the space. The downside was that she had dozens of things to put up in the largest bedroom in the mansion.

"This will take all night." Spenser complained aloud. She landed on her bed with a big thud, covering her eyes with one arm and the other dangling over the mattress. She really didn't want to deal with some much work, especially since there was that one thing on her mind.

_Just who or what exactly pranked my brother? And what was with all that unpacking our stuff? _

Unanswered questions swirled around in Spenser's subconscious. They started to lose importance when a panging pain on her lower back started to be present. She tried to reach underneath to find what was causing her discomfort. Her hand tightened around something that was flat and cool to the touch. She also felt another thing wrapping around her wrist. While having to arch her back upwards, in order to fish out what she caught, Spenser finally pulled out the metaphorical thorn on her side.

A black chain was attached to a blue stone polished guitar pick with the initials BJC etched in the middle.

Spenser only had a moment to raise a curious brow at the jewelry until the most unexpected thing happened next.

"-rate, I just had to drop my lucky pick for her to get a hold of it. She better not think it's 'lame' like her bro dissed about **my** old room."

Spenser sprang forward; her drowsiness gone, her mind completely alert with her sensory in full swing.

_That voice, I know I've heard it somewhere but-_

"Now what she's sitting up for?" Spenser heard a male's voice speak. It was deeper than her brother's pitch, but nowhere near the tone her father used.

"She better drop that pick before leaving the room or I'll just have to trick it out of her like," the voice trailed off when Spenser titled her head up to find its source.

Further on Spenser was a thin, tall, and good-looking young man with spiky hair slicked back. This would not be strange to Spenser (which was saying a lot), except for a few things. The guy was floating mid-air. His hair was blue and his entire body was transparent.

His body was transparent.

He was floating.

His hair was blue.

And he precisely shared the appearance of…

"I cannot believe she still has my gear. Not like I can say anything to her to drop it. It's not like she can," the man with curled up legs stopped talking when he noticed right away that Spenser was staring at him. Not the wall. Not any of her heebie-jeebies gear, but gaping at him like the face of a starstruck fan.

The man grinned wildly for the first time in almost a month.

"Finally, somebody that's rightfully paying attention to the Cobra!" He thumbed to himself excitedly. In a flash, he zoomed right near the brunette. He opened his palm up expectantly with a smug looking smile.

"Since I'm in a good mood with a sis like you basking in my bro-essence, I'll ask you once to give me my pick back and all will be forgiven."

Spenser remained motionless in an almost comatose state.

"Yeah, I'm still here, ya know. Waiting for my lucky guitar pick like some desperate nobody." The translucent man commented in a sing-song voice. When Spenser did not move her muscles, he started to get a little cheesed off.

"C'mon anytime now. My arm's growing stiff."

"You're, you're." Spenser spoke, above a whisper.

"Oh, I get it now." The blue-haired guy chuckled. "You're too awed of the Cobra. Don't worry you aren't the first to get a little speechless."

"You're-you're."

"A winner of 26 Platinums. Four time winner of the _Self-Regard Award_. Would've been five if it weren't for _Miss Blah Blah, _the tool box_._" He sniffed haughtily with irritation written all over his face.

He quickly shoved that away to continue praising himself. "**And **started my rise to fame since the age of six."

"You're." Spenser's face paled, her eyes widening to the size of small dinner plates.

"The greatest rockstar ever, owner of this lair, **the **Billy-"

"A ghost!"

"-Joe Cobra, but you can call me the Co-wait, what?" Two navy blue eyes snapped to attention. He eyed the girl carefully, trying to see if there was any hidden mischief that was present from the times she and her little bro would fight each other.

He found none.

Billy leaned forward, his face inches away from Spenser's. "Did you just call me a-"

Spenser was sure what Billy Joe Cobra had to ask was important. Truthfully she did, but at that moment she was far too busy fainting. She let out a tired groan after her head landed on the pillow.

The late, great popstar of bro puns gawked at the out cold girl in total incredulity.

"What just happened?"

* * *

**Q-A: **Would it be cool if I ended it there? Gotcha! Nah, I wouldn't do that to you all (two XD) reviewers out there. This chapter was a bit longer than the last that's for sure. Over 8 pages. In two days. When you're in college with midterms finishing up that's a feat all on it's own. At least for somebody as lazy as I am. XD

Thanks again for the last reviews,

_UltraRecycloVegetarian _and _Club Eliza OwO_ both of you are on the Cobra Friend List.

XD Eh, I just made that up but I'm sure BJC would agree with me. How did you like his bro-trayal so far? And I mean his depiction, not deception. XDD I thought I did a good job even if it was for a few lines in two pages worth. There will be more of him for now on in the rest of the story mark my words.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	4. Meet and Shriek

**Q-A: **Last chapter was bit of a cop-out I know but this one surely will make you happy. If not, I am a doomed, doomed writer! *Cries uncontrollably like a certain rockstar we all know and love* XD

**Response to Guest Reviews: **

_Guest: _Thank you very much for the review. I planned on getting this chapter up as soon as I could. I even started it on the very day I uploaded the previous one from all the thanks I got for that chapter. ^-^

**Disclaimer: **_Jan Van Rijsselberge_ owns everything, and my butt if he knew what I was doing to his characters. XDDDD

* * *

**~Meet and Shriek~**

Spenser grew up watching every kind of horror movie since the age of three. She never got frightened the least bit from them, not giving anything more than a flinch. Sadly none of those films left her prepared to what she had beheld only two minutes ago.

She was falling in and out of consciousness at the moment when her eyes eventually fluttered halfway open. The artificial lighting from the ceiling bulb mixed with the natural sunlight from the window left Spenser's eyes to wince from the small, but direct, exposure. Her mind slowly woke up along with, and she quickly remembered a very weird hallucination. She was about ready to go back to sleep when she felt a hand on her shoulder blade.

"Mom, I had the most messed up dream." Spenser moaned while wiping her eyelids. "I was in my new bedroom when Billy Joe Cobra appeared the heck out of nowhere and-" the words fell flat on her lips when she made the realization that she wasn't speaking to her mother.

The _Ghost _of _Billy Joe Cobra _was floating an inch above the ground with his arms crossed and carrying a slight grin on his features.

"'Sup." The apparition waved in a mock salute.

Spenser lowered her head before she stuffed it with the pillow. "Aww, dang it."

"You don't all pleased to see me." He sounded offended.

Spenser quickly flustered in embarrassment. She started to defend herself after pushing her pillow away.

"I was," but became quiet.

Her mind was catching up with her body again as reality reared its head. She was speaking to a ghost. A _real _ghost of a celebrity reported having died almost a month ago. The ghost was talking to her. This would be seen as a real dream come true if it didn't feel so… bizarre. She never planned for something like this to happen. Sure, there were surreal fantasies she daydreamed about during a boring class period at school or when she droned out from her parents, but they were about zombies. Ghosts were cool, she guessed, but they just weren't zombies and you can't go wrong with the walking dead.

"-ello!" Two transparent fingers snapped directly near Spenser's face.

She blinked, and her zombie envisaging was done.

"You're the most spaced out _sis_tronaut I've ever met. And you were ignoring the Cobra. Not cool, dude." He re-crossed his arms with a whiny pout.

_Maybe his name should be changed to _Pouty_ Joe Cobra._ Spenser couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"Uhh, sorry?" Spenser lifted her shoulders once before lowering them down.

"I guess I'm just a little out of it right now."

The ghost breathed out a chuckle. "Yeah and for all those other 23 hours, fifty-nine minutes, and seven days of the week."

Spenser frowned. "Since when do you become an expert on my zoning-out habits?"

"Since you moved here," Billy replied with a 'duh' in his tone.

"Wait, were you the one that was pranking me and Jessie?"

"Whoa, why are you getting all defensive over that feisty bro of yours? I thought I was doing you a favor, granted I wanted him out after he dissed my bedroom walls, but I'm still expecting some thanks."

"For what? Messing with my brother and my stuff? Nobody messes with my brother (and stuff) and gets away with it."

The famous musician was starting to get very peeved by this point, glaring angrily at the younger teenager. Hoping she would back down from his Cobra fangs. She did not look the least bit scared. She even stood up from _his _racecar bed to stare him down (or at least she was trying to since she was like a head shorter than he was. Maybe he was getting taller). Nobody in their right minds would talk to him like this, especially some non-A-lister like this chick. A part of him strangely enough respected her for wanting to _bro_tect her little sib. If anybody messed with the Cobra's posse, they would get the fangs… he might call one of them later to ask how to deal with a home wrecker. A home wrecker that was still hanging onto his lucky guitar pick!

"Ok, fork it over." Billy commanded.

Spenser arched an eyebrow. "Fork over what?"

"The pick." Billy enunciated. "Its mine, just like this whole place is mine." He stretched his arms out beyond normal human limits but did not seem to notice this.

Spenser stared at the self-centered musician in disbelief. "You really don't get it yet, do you?"

"What am I supposed to get?"

"You know the whole ghost thing?"

"You already said that. What's it mean anyway? Some weird non-A-lister insult?" Billy half guessed, not really caring either way.

"Was **that **supposed to be an insult for me?" Spenser smirked slightly.

_Decent comeback. _He deiced to go below the bro-belt and see what this chick's reaction would be.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to? I own this place meaning I could kick you out of my crib anytime I feel like it, even if your parents are oblivious as rocks."

SLAP!

Billy felt a numbness surround his cheek before staring at the fuming brunette. He gaped at her in complete astonishment. This was another thing no one else dared to do to the Cobra. Didn't she ever even hear about the fangs.

"First things first," Spenser dragged out, her twitching eye returning to add more of a livid impression. "One, don't insult anyone in my family, even if you and me are inexplicitly related. Pranking counts for that too. Second, I'm not calling you anything as a swear, even if you're tempting me to right now. I called you a ghost because you are one." She counted down from two of her digits before finishing with the last one. "And third, if you want you pick back you can ask again, but a little nicer, thank you ver-"

"Whoa, there, _Martin Sister King_." Billy waved his hands, signaling Spenser to stop her tirade. "Did you just say that… I'm a **real deal** ghost? You said it before your fainting spell ten minutes ago, but I thought you were joking?"

He was starting to sound a little desperate. Denial could only go as far as the person wanted it to.

Spenser shook her head, wanting to give up on this stubborn specter. "What made you think I was joking? Have you seriously not seen what you look like?"

Billy didn't look directly at Spenser when he shrugged. He was still put off by her slap from before. How could he let his guard down so easily? He was a suede-belt master for bro's sake.

_Is he embarrassed? That's kind of_- She pushed her unwanted thoughts after coming up with a failsafe way to convince Billy Joe Cobra what she was saying was the truth.

"Do this," Spenser began to wiggle her fingers, "in front of your face."

That had to be straight forward enough.

Billy snorted and rolled his eyes. "What's that? Some sort of game nobodies like to do on their spare time?" he decided to amuse himself and the girl with doing what she requested until he spotted something very wrong.

His hand was see-through and blue.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Billy started shaking like a life. "Where's the mirror?"

Spenser didn't have time to respond before Billy rushed passed in a literally blazing light. One of her coats was hanging over a full-length mirror that most likely belonged to Billy at one point. He yanked the coat off and stood directly in front of the glass with his eyes bugging out moments later.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"

"So you finally see it?"

"It's worst than that. I can't see me!" Billy cried before dropping to the floor, half of his waist going through it. He cried out in alarm for a second time.

Spenser fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of all the (possible) ghosts in the world and she had to be stuck with the most oblivious one of them all. She placed the guitar pick's chain around her neck so she would have her hands free for the next thing she was planning to do.

"Oh, here let me," Spenser knelt down and pulled him up. After a few tugs, Billy shot out like a wine cork and landed on his back with an audible thwack.

For the first time, since Spenser had met him, the ghostly rockstar was silent.

At least until five seconds later when he started floating up, that didn't seem too upset him as much as being unable to see his reflection.

"I might already have wrinkles and I can't see them. Or worse a zit!"

"Is that seriously the first thing you're worrying over?" Spenser deadpanned. She heard of overblown diva fits before, but this was full out drama queen territory. To think they were related to each other.

_Distantly related._ Spenser reminded herself. It sounded much easier to swallow.

Meanwhile, Billy was starting to sniffle a bit bringing Spenser back to reality again. She needed to figure a way to calm him down before the waterworks would happen.

"I think we just need to calm down and think this through, ok? I was a little bit of a toolbag earlier-"

"Little? You slapped me! Nobody's allowed to mess with the Cobra's merch.'" He pointed expectantly to his face until he began shuddering at his transparent hand.

"I'm sorry! I never got emotional like that before. I just get ticked when people make fun of my family and me."

"Yeah well. I get pretty ape sauce when people trash-talk my music or image; I can bro-late with you on that, sis." He rested his arms over his head, leaning casually on the bed's side after gliding near it.

Spenser gave him a small smile, happy with all the drama being over and done with.

"So can I get my pick back or do I need to go all Sensei Cobra on you?"

Spenser snorted as she failed to hold back a snicker. Yeah like he could seriously do damage to her. The ghostly rockstar pouted, very unpleased with this girl's attitude and her being so defiant towards him.

"Fine, I only wore it so I could use both hands to pick you up when you…fell." Spenser explained while unhooking the chain. She clasped the chain and pick gently in her hand before letting gravity take over to land on Billy's hand.

"I hope you learn a lesson about messing with a bro's," Billy paused midsentence when he noticed that his pick phased right through the palm of his hand and fell to the ground.

"Stuff."

_Weird how I could lift all the other stuff from before, and I can't do it now._ _Maybe it's a ghost thing._ Billy thought mockingly as he prepared to lean down and pick up his pick.

"Uh, Billy?" Spenser called out while her eyes darted around every place around the room but missing the Cobra entirely.

"I'm right here," Billy rolled his eyes, unamused by the chick's weird sense of humor. She could see him just fine now ever since she got into his room. "What's up with the joke, Sparta_sis_? I thought we were-"

Spenser walked right through him as though he were rice paper.

"Billy, what's happening dude? How come you gone up and leave me hanging like this? I thought we were starting to see eye to eye."

Hastily, Billy quickly flew (He can fly!) over to the window where Spenser walked by.

"I'm right here, sis. C'mon don't tell me you're just going to start ignoring me like the… rest of your family." Billy felt a very unsettling thought bubble rattle his mind in a whirlwind. Spenser said he was a ghost; it must've meant nobody could see him somehow. That was why no one paid attention to him in the last month, as his old manager, that lawyer guy his manager told him to get, the large mass of Cobraheads that were forced off the premise weeks ago, or even how Spenser never caught him messing with her and the little bro's things. Everything hit him like a ton of bricks.

Billy whimpered. "I don't want people to stop seeing me. I can't be ignored, no-" the final crack broke and his reservoir of willpower flooded.

* * *

"Billy, this isn't funny anymore," Spenser warned, with more apprehension in her voice. She didn't realize that giving back Billy Joe Cobra's necklace would mean he'd leave. She wasn't even entirely sure why though? Was it the way she presented herself? She admittingly acted like a total jerk chicken sandwich toward him. The very same guy that sort of helped her obtain the bedroom. Slapping him was probably taking it too far. Very far but things were starting to look up after she apologized at least. It almost felt like there was some form of trust between the ghost and girl. There was still more she wanted to talk with him about.

What exactly did he remember before dying?

**Is **there anything he remembered right before dying?

How did he even die? Not even the media had a straight answer for that. Unfortunately, she wasn't going to get an answer for any of those questions with him missing in action.

She thought he would've at least made a farewell before leaving.

Spenser was ready to call it quits when out of nowhere one t-shirt and folded jeans began glowing radioactively.

"This is not normal." Spenser intelligently took three steps back away from the glowing articles of clothing. She paused her movements when her right heel stepped on an object that made a clink sound on impact. Quickly she bended over to find Billy Joe Cobra's guitar pick he was so desperate to have back.

"Butterfingers that guy has." Spenser said in mild amusement while gathering the pick in her hands. In a mere instant, she quickly found out who was responsible for her bluish-glowing clothes.

A crying Billy Joe Cobra was floating in a crouching form while bright blue liquid landed on Spenser's clothes.

"Hey, what's with the waterworks?"

In less than a moment's passing the ghostly star quit his current activity and gasped in joy.

"You can see me!"

Spenser had only a second to register before Cobra tackled her to the ground giving her the biggest bro-hug he could muster. Spenser mentally and physically froze with fear from the sudden chill tingling her spine. That old story about how ghosts make you feel cold on contact, yeah it was true.

"You have no idea how _bro_tastic I'm feeling right now." The ghost grinned cheekily. His dark blue eyes bore right into Spenser's brown ones.

"G-get off me, dill weed." Spenser stuttered while trying to shove him away. Unluckily for her Cobra's legs were insanely wrapped around hers, noodle-ly.

"How do I know you won't start ignoring me again?" Billy Joe Cobra asked with an efficient pout.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Spenser snapped, still struggling with the ghost's newly wrapped around arms on her shoulders. They were knotted in a similar pretzel fashion as the legs were. "I just stopped seeing you for some reason."

Billy rolled his eyes at her, not believing a word, and then spied his lucky pick sticking out in her fingers.

"Hey, you have my pick again."

"I found it on the floor. I was going to give it back to you, but you left."

"I didn't leave. I was here the whole time. You decided to ignore the Cobra for no apparent reason."

"I wasn't ignoring you," Spenser sighed in exasperation, suddenly nonchalant about her current situation. Whenever she needed to explain something felt was important, it usually made her forget about the environment she was in. "I was no longer able to see you right… after I gave you back your guitar pick." Her eyes widening in realization, leaving Billy confused as ever.

"Um, Cobra-"

Billy emoted a scowl and slight whine. He unwrapped one of his arms and placed a finger on Spenser's lips. "You can call me, Billy, my full name or BJC, or even bro if you like mixing it up. But nobody, **nobody** calls me by my last name without the word 'the' before it, especially if they're a part of my entourage."

He removed his finger, waiting for the correct response from Spenser.

Spenser blinked.

"Ok, Billy," the person being addressed smiled wildly. Spenser beamed timidly in return. "Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking about your necklace?"

"I think _Sis_tine Chapel, but how can I use it to mix brownie batter with?"

Spenser frowned. "That's not what I was thinking. At all."

"Oh," Billy lowered his eyes, embarrassed. "Then what did you have in mind, sis?"

"I think the necklace has something to do with why I can-why are my pants walking?"

"That's a weird thing to hy_bro_thesize about."

"No, turn around-wait, first let me go, **then** turn around." Spenser ordered quickly.

The ghost obliged in a matter of seconds and unraveled. Spenser scrambled up and pointed directly toward the glowing garments.

"Care to explain that?"

One of her ghoulish t-shirts ceased illuminating and started fidgeting. The pants she pointed out earlier indeed moved by their own accord and kicked the shirt up. It stood by its hem for a moment until falling flat on its collar.

Billy found it hilarious as he chuckled with his arms around his stomach.

Spenser sighed. "My clothes have a life of their own and your laughing about it?"

"Don't sweat, sis we'll grab them before they…"

The pants and shirt were already inside the elevator and pushed the down button. The mesh gates were pulled closed before the elevator went as Spenser swore she heard hissing noises from inside.

"Those are some smarty pants."

Spenser stared at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"C'mon you were thinking it too."

_Yes. _"No," Spenser shook her head stubbornly. "But you're missing the point. My clothes are alive and about to run havoc around the house. My parents and Jessie will flip and some if they see it."

"Yeah, that would be a problem, prof_sis_er." Billy thought with a hand under his chin. "So you got a plan then."

"Find the clothes before my family does."

"Direct and to the point, just like your right hook."

"Ugh, can we not talk about that right now?" Spenser quickly ran over to the elevator and quickly pressed on the up button repeatedly.

"Whoa there, _Sis_sy _Gonzales_ there's no need for those mad button pushing skills. Unless you were a gamer." He scoffed playfully.

Effortlessly Billy floated over to a wall where one of his many likeness' were hanging and lifted aside to reveal a medium-sized wooden flap half his height. He slid it away, showing a large flight of stairs zigzagging down through the first two floors and basement. Anyone could guess that the stairs above led to the final level above the flat Spenser and Billy were in.

"You have stairs-?"

"Yeah, I **had **put an emergency staircase according to this safety inspector claiming that if a 'fire' broke out I would be 'involved in a lawsuit'." He said while using air quotes.

That twitch in Spenser's eye came back, but she resided, breathing out slowly to keep her temper. "And you just decided now to tell me this?"

"I was going to saved it until after you got your gear back." Billy said innocently. He didn't think the whole secret staircase was that big of a deal. A lot of mansions had some weird little quirk about them.

"…."

"You're not gonna slap me again, are ya?"

"Enough with that!"

* * *

After promising Cobra-Billy-that she wouldn't hit him again, Spenser and him descended down on the stairs in record time. Even a certain fast running mouse from Mexico would've been impressed. _Maybe. _When they reached the second floor, Billy placed his hand on the wall until it landed on a circular indent. He started to apply pressure on it, but his fingers phased through the wood.

Billy smiled sheepishly. "That's been happening a lot lately."

Spenser shook her head before following the motions Billy attempted to do moments before. "I think you need more practice."

"I didn't have trouble when I moved your stuff around or helped with the light switch back on Day 1."

"Yeah, well you know what they say prac-wait," Spenser paused momentarily, giving Billy her undivided attention, much to his surprise and enjoyment. It was all about him after all.

"You helped me with turning the lights on back then? So that's why I felt a chill; it was you."

Billy shrugged, offhandedly before floating in a relaxed manner. "You needed a hand and I dislike seeing people left hanging."

_Unless you do it personally. _Spenser mused in an afterthought.

The ghost looked a little nervous before admitting, "The dark and me don't go together either." He pressed his index fingers together and laughed once, wanting to change the uncomfortable subject.

And changed it did.

"AHH!"

"That sounded like my mom," Spenser exclaimed. She pushed the curved circle forward, a soft click and rolled the board open. They heads were leaning out in the English mod-styled hallway.

"Mom's probably already flipping a biscuit from seeing my clothes move."

"Mmm, biscuits. Say, can we get some _bro_visions in the kitchen since that's where were going?"

Spenser frowned at him as they slipped out of the hole in the wall.

"I'll be taking that as a no then?"

"First let's deal with the Ectofied-clothes of mine, then we can talk about food."

"Ecto?"

"You know… Ectoplasm."

Billy blinked, obviously at a blank from what Spenser just said.

_Again, I'm dealing with the most simple-minded ghost ever._ Spenser turned around a corner that led to the stairs. "Ectoplasm; it's like the liquid ghosts are made from. Your tears must've landed on my clothes giving them a mind of their own."

"Oh, why didn't you just say that, sis?"

"I just did."

Spenser turned one more hallway until she was at the grand staircase leading to the main hall that eventually led to the kitchen. It was incredible that she and Billy had even heard Jane screaming from the other side of the mansion. How Hugh and Jessie didn't hear and go to the Wright matriarch first was beyond the brunette's understanding. Without a moment's thought Spenser grabbed onto the stair railing and slid down the banister before jumping off to start running again.

"Whoa, and here I thought only dudes like _Bro_ny Hawk could pull moves like that."

Spenser scoffed but secretly flattered, at the ghost. "If that's your idea of a compliment."

"Who said it was? I was making a _bro_clamation."

"Like I'm supposed to believe that."

Despite the situation they were in Spenser was enjoying the banter between them. She hardly spent that much time with other teenagers and her family found her snarky comments distasteful. Especially her frou-frou hair-styling obsessed mother.

Speaking of mothers.

The teenage duo arrived at the kitchen doorway to find Jane Wright looking very haunted by an unseen force.

"Ok, mom I get that your scared right now, but what you're seeing isn't…"

"Tell here it's just the LSD getting to her." Billy whispered what he thought was a good suggestion.

"I'm not telling her that," Spenser snapped in an angry whisper. Just where on earth did Billy even come up with this stuff?

"Oh, Spenser I don't think a pep talk will save my soufflé." Jane sighed sadly before turning her back away from her daughter and the invisible ghost to reveal a flattened yellow cheesey cake.

Both Spenser and Billy dropped their jaws. Each gaping expression was for different reasons. For the Cobra, it was horrifying to see such a righteous looking meal ruined before his very eyes. For Spenser, it was that she was witnessing her mother getting all worked up over a planned dinner instead of possessed garments.

_Well, better that it's her crying over deflated cheese than a pair of smarty pants-Oh! Now I am doing it!_

"Whhaa~!"

The three pairs of eyes turned their attention to the new cry of alarm and Spenser realized it came from her dad outside. The noise was audible thanks to the open window Jane left out in the kitchen.

"Why don't you call for pizza and I'll see what dad needs help with? Great then, ok, bye!" Spenser didn't wait for a reply from her mom as she run out the kitchen and passed living room to reach the front door. She hurried along the pavement with Billy close behind her.

"Hey Spengles, I think I'm getting the hang of this flying around thing." Billy laughed cheerfully while attempting to do a backflip.

"Glad you're getting over the whole being a ghost thing." If it meant less of those ecto-tears, the better for Spenser and a small part of her was somewhat relieved to not have to deal with a depressed ghost on her plate.

"The way I see it, why see a glass half-full when I can just shoot that ecto-stuffy you mentioned earlier."

"I don't think that's how the phrase goes, dude." Spenser smiled with a playful eye roll. After one more yard of distance, they reached the bottom of the mansion garden where she could see trees and flowers of both different colors and sizes respectively and her cowering father next to a marble statue of Billy.

"Dad!" Spenser ran over to where her dad was while Billy became busy with polishing the slight specks of dirt off his stone likeness.

"Hey marble-Billy, sorry I haven't visited you in a while, but with the movers and the peeps rolling in," he trailed off talking about how crazy his evening turned out.

"Dad are you ok?" Spenser placed a delicate hand on her father.

"No, sweetheart," Hugh sniffed loudly, "I'm not."

"You don't sound like you were attacked by any chance, were you?"

Hugh sighed, "The only thing that got attacked today, Spenser was my inventing pride." In his arms was a large stack of metal sprockets and springs with a few loose screws here and there.

"Is that like a metaphor or something?" Billy asked naively as he pointed at the dismembered pile.

Spenser rightfully ignored him and asked her dad, tiredly. "You're invention got broken?"

"It was my automatic-root wrangler that I dropped after," he paused to chuckle for a second, "tripping over a root."

Billy tried to hide his laughter from Spenser, but she glared him with a sideways glance.

"I'm sure you can fix it up again, dad. You always said there's nothing a Wright can't do after all."

Hugh smiled tearfully at his daughter. "Thanks for that Spense, I obviously still have some more kinks to work on for this anyway."

"INTRUDER!" came the shout of Jessie the karate kid.

"Please tell me this won't be a false alarm too," Spenser muttered after waving her dad goodbye after running again.

"I thought you **didn't **want your _bro_lations from seeing the ecto-threads, now you're confusing me." Billy pouted for the umpteenth time and crossed his arms

"Yeah-well I meant-oh never mind." Spenser shook her head in defeat.

For the third time in a row, Spenser ran from one side of the mansion to the other. Billy followed without question.

"Jeez, I feeling like running around your soccer field of a mansion should be an Olympic sport."

"Or maybe you just haven't been hittin' the gym enough."

Spenser wanted to make a comment how that wouldn't be the only thing she'd be hitting, but then saw the front door and hurried.

"I think I heard Jessie pretty close by, he must be-"

"Jessie! Stop tackling the pizza-man this instant!" Jane shouted in disdain.

"What?" Spenser could not believe what she was hearing.

"I'm not **tackling** him, Mom. I did a roundhouse kick, big difference."

"The little dude's right," Billy said while observing the scene before him. "I should know since I'm a Suede-belt."

"That's not a real thing." Spenser complained.

"What is, Spenser?"

The brunette realized she talked to an _invisible _ghost, and no one except for her could see him.

"Oh, um, that, uh painting by that wall," she pointed to a random part of the nearest wall. "That can't be the original painting. I think I saw the real one online somewhere on a museum website."

Her mother and younger sibling ceased looking at Spenser strangely but still stared.

Billy was appalled. "That is a BJC original there, sis! You do not question the Cobra's art unless you want to deal with the fangs and-"

Spenser subtlety covered Billy's mouth with her hand; acting as though she was stretching from a fake yawn she pulled.

"So are we going to ignore the pizza guy or just have Jessie pin him to the ground some more?"

Jane noiselessly yelped in alarm before telling Jessie to get off and help the poor man up.

"I'm very sorry, my son tends to get carried away with his karate moves."

The pizza man grumbled but replied in a strained voice. "No need to worry, ma'am. It's all part of the job."

"Psst, Spendex," Billy whispered, trying very hard not to get her angry again. "I think I just saw your pants."

Spenser looked to where Billy was pointing and did undeniably see her jeans hanging around at the handrail. It mocked her with its legs wrapped around the railing and swinging back and forth, back and forth.

_The shirt can't be too far behind, probably. _"I just remembered I left something on in my room-so yeah I'm going." Spenser said swiftly and quickly climbed up the stairs to chase her already moving pants.

"Mom, are all girls like that or is just Spenser?" Jessie asked dryly.

Jane glanced at her prepubescent son with a meaningful look.

"Once you turn thirteen Jessie, then we'll talk."

* * *

"All right, where have my pants gone to?" Spenser narrowed her eyes as she looked down the hallway. Billy assisted with the stakeout with a pair of _bro_-oculars he borrowed from his jungle themed room down the hall ("Inspired from my flick, _Goin' Ape_. I have a ton of old props just lying around.").

"I think I saw something move near that potted plant." Spenser slowly moved forward to not draw attention to herself. Billy ended up doing the exact opposite as he charged in a blinding force at the palm tree.

"Hey Spense, you should see your shirt! It's all curled like a tennis ball. Ha, it's the size of my-" one instant later the shirt and pants sprang up and nailed Billy to the ground.

"Ahh~! Not the face! I don't know if it's still attractive or not!"

"Oh for the love of…" Spenser finished the cursing inside her head before emitting an improv battle cry and picked up the binoculars Billy dropped.

Spenser started striking at the clothes entangled around Billy before stating, "You know, this has got to be one of the strangest things I have ever done."

"Quick the yakking and do more whacking," Billy cried.

"You're a ghost dude, you can always just slip out."

"Oh, yeah right." Billy chuckled as he did what Spenser suggested. She jumped over her clothes before they would attempt to flee.

"Now what's the next part of the plan?"

The satisfied mien Spenser quickly vanished after Billy uttered that question.

"To be honest, I really have no idea how to deal with this stuff," Spenser confessed while keeping a close eye and tight hands on the clothes.

"I'm sure we can figure something out, Sister with the Traveling Pants. It's not we could just squeeze the ecto out of 'em."

Spenser's eyes widened from Billy's stroke of brilliance.

"Billy you're a genius!"

Billy had no idea what Spenser meant but took the praise just the same. He smiled his usually big-tooth grin and brushed his green jacket for nonexistent dust.

"Yeah well, I didn't learn three chords for nothin'."

Spenser held out her shirt to Billy while she kept the jeans. She had silently decided to ignore the ghost's rambling for now until the situation was appropriate for sarcasm again. The blue-haired rockstar stared in confusion until Spenser explained.

"Just wring out the ecto like you would with normal wet clothes."

"Heh, hate to break it to ya sis, but the Cobra had people to do that. Unless it was a wet shirt ad." Billy said smoothly with wiggling eyebrows.

Spenser sighed, exasperated. "Just do what I told you, please."

For a moment (one moment) Billy was surprised by the little sis's reaction but quickly brushed it off like it didn't matter to him. "Well, since you said please."

"Now would be nice."

"Oh, feisty. Though I guess, that goes without saying."

_Great job of getting the mood back on track, Spense._

The brunette sighed with a shake of her head. Both hands grabbed the ends of her pants before twisting them tightly. Her teeth grinded together as the jeans struggled to get free with large hissing and growls came from who-knows-where. The compressing and squeezing continued for what felt like forever until Spenser finally started to see familiar blue goo dripping down from the denim.

Billy peered his oozing ectoplasm with great fascination. "I'm made out of this stuff? Trippin' man, just plain trippy."

"Let's make sure we keep this between us for now," Spenser advised, squeezing the last remnants of the glowing slime. The anomaly continued to be strange with Spenser's collection of the ectoplasm pooling into Billy's. The blobs formed into an even bigger blob roughly the size of a football.

Spenser glanced over at Billy, who followed suit moments after.

"So, are you going to scoop that stuff back?"

Billy showed a look of repulsion. "Eww, you want **me** to touch that **sludge**? Who knows where it's been."

"Yeah in my clothes, tool kit." Spenser pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look just have the ecto get absorbed, merged with you, whatever…unless you want it to melt with the carpet."

"Do I?" Billy pondered briefly.

Spenser then gave him a stern look.

"Yeah, I think I want it back."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Billy forced a smile, pretty miffed from being ordered around by a non-A-lister, and placed one ghostly finger inside the ectoplasm, immediately drawing back the substance.

Spenser took a gander at her recently de-ectoed shirt and pants and was pleased to see they no longer animate objects anymore.

She was ready to pass out on the wall, but an enlarged ghost hand prevented her from going further.

"Yeah, you might want to do a rain check on that power nap." Billy replied in mild amusement. "Right now you look like you just did a marathon before falling on a dirt pile."

"What?" Spenser quickly looked over the clothes she had on her body and noticed obvious splotches of dried mud.

"Is must've happened when my possessed t-shirt tried losing me in the palm tree pot." The budding filmmaker blew a lose strand of hair in frustration.

"Looks like we'll both be needing a shower, running around the Cobra Lair made me all pity-smelling."

"Fine, but I'm taking a shower first."

"Why don't we do it at the same time?"

Spenser gaped at him in complete seven levels of shock and horror. "How about-**NO**."

"Aww, but then it'll go faster. Plus we're cuz's now, isn't there more family-bonding than sharing a bath together?" Billy clearly did not see how absolutely wrong this conversation was turning into.

"There are way too many reasons why that can't work."

"But-"

Spenser's face couldn't possibly get any redder than it was now (it was red from the anger, of course). "NO!"

* * *

"That was some speedy delivery there."

A bite was taken. "Yeah, mom said that the guy had his own oven in the pizza van he was driving in. That's how it got here so fast when she ordered it after we left for dad's screaming."

"Only in Beverly Heights, right?"

"You can say that again."

"Only in-"

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?"

"Oh… I knew that."

"Sure, you did."

"Did too!"

A few hours passed since the excitement from the misadventure with the ecto-clothes died down. Spenser was able convinced the simple-minded pop star to leave her the ham alone as she took a shower, by herself. All she needed to do was raise her tightened fist slightly, and Billy backed down. Spenser was starting to understand why her brother always did that. Once the separated showers were finished the girl and ghost swooped down the elevator to the kitchen where the pizza was kept. Spenser persuaded her parents that she required unpacking some more so she could talk to Billy in peace.

As much as she got annoyed with Billy's antics (and weird ideas of 'family-bonding') Spenser want to get to know him better. Call her crazy but after all that running around the mansion and literal clothes hunting she sincerely wanted to spend some more time with the ghoulish new cousin of hers. He was a lot of fun mostly and he wasn't _trying_ to be a self-centered jerk (kind of), it was part of his rockstar image. Or at least that's what he kept telling her. So there they were back in the green and blue bedroom with a pizza box of a medium-sized pepperoni with extra garlic. Neither of them cared about bad breath, they just wanted to eat something good.

"So, what you were sayin' earlier about how my gear helps you see me, what's with that?"

Spenser almost wanted to shrug but remembered that Billy outspokenly preferred a straight answer. She fished out the guitar necklace and held it up to the light.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that you use to wear this a lot, right?"

Billy nodded.

"I'm just spit-balling here but I think because this was something close to your body it's in someway a part of you now. Which might explain why I can only see you when wearing this and when I gave it back I couldn't afterwards."

"I guess that makes sense, Oa_sis_." It was the best thing either of them could come up with.

Spenser smiled while shaking her head. "You're never going to run out of those are you?"

"Get use to it, Spense. Your family's not getting any _bro_zarre than having me for a cuz, right?" Billy affirmed while motioning around with his pizza holding hand. He was pleased that his little sis remembered about the _bro_visions she promised.

Spenser exhaled slowly, to help back her growing urge to laugh. "Yeah, my mom is your... Uh."

"A fourth cousin twice removed by a fifth cousin, right?"

"You heard that?" Spenser blinked in surprise

"Sure, I did. Anything going on in the Cobra Lair; I'm the first to know." He smiled genuinely, no hidden mirth or vanity in sight of his face. "You were digging on my chili during your video and I liked it. That's why I kept messing with you bro and re-packing all your _bro_longings so that you could carry it all to my room."

His face turned serious when he added, "Or maybe I should just call it your room instead."

_He's actually being… generous._ Spenser was quite touched by the unexpected offer and looked around the room to remind herself what made it so great.

While putting aside the multiple framed photos of her cousin while he was… around she didn't have much trouble to see this room once belonging to a regular guy, albeit a rich celebrity, but an average guy nonetheless. There was the car-shaped bed Spenser was currently curled in while on the far opposite wall stood a flat screen TV with two other car inspired chairs in front of the screen. A desk bolted to the wall with a square padded crescent shaped chair was a few feet away from the double car-chairs. There was classic arcade game at standby with its screen blinking on the default setting. Everything about the room screamed teenage paradise with enough space for Spenser's monster gore to fill her up in three lifetimes. She could see herself loving the room with no problem. Everything was more than perfect for her.

For a small second Spenser snuck a peek of Billy. The ghost had a similar idea of looking around the room too. Unlike Spenser's look of awe and worship, Billy held an expression that was of something close to melancholy. He appeared wistful while staring at what he would've considered to be a Cobra Original since he built the whole place and-

_Oh, wait._ Spenser came to an epiphany. _This place, this place, was_-is-_his home._

Spenser couldn't how much of a Jerkosaurus Rex she was. All this time she was complaining about the way Billy was acting toward her and raving about how everything was his. She never once thought how right he was. The mansion, the halls, the rooms, even the semi-narcissistic wall photos were all his before he moved on… or something. If Spenser placed herself in Billy's position, she too would have felt upset with some strange people she never met in her life claiming to be long-lost relatives moving into her house with her having no say in the matter.

"Home is where the heart is, right?."

Billy had been giving his old room one last meaningful glance before he would hand the ceremony joystick to Spenser when he heard her utter that phrase.

"Wha,"

"I mean that this is your home. Sure, my family and I moved in, but we don't call it the Wright household or the Wright Lair, it's the Cobra mansion. It's in your name for Pete's sake. It wouldn't be right if I kicked you out of the room that was yours in the first place. Seriously dude, you think I'd want you to leave your home for good? I never even thanked you for helping me get it the way you did."

"But," Billy was at a loss of words and for once it wasn't because Spenser said something smart-alecky to him or brainy, or was it? "I thought you hated me for messing with your little bro."

Spenser shook her head and replied, "I don't hate you. Annoyed, yes. Irritated by wit's end. Definitely. And don't even get me started on the ecto-tear mess you made on part of my wardrobe."

"All right, all right," Billy had heard more than enough complaints for about one day.

"What I mean is that I understand why you behaved like that. I'll get over it eventually; it's not like it did any permanent damage right?"

Billy smiled knowingly toward Spenser as she mirrored the grin. "Yeah, I guess so."

"This place has been your home Billy and I'll make sure it stays that way with none of your stuff getting misplaced or ruined by my parents or brother. Just promise you'll allow us to live here as long as we like."

"Seriously, you'll do that?" Billy couldn't contain his excitement.

"What's yours is mine, right?"

"Right! Mi casa es su casa!"

Spenser didn't know many Spanish-related words but thought up of the first one that popped in her head that sounded cool.

"Caliente!" She raised her hands in a comedic fashion.

"Muy calientie!" Billy exclaimed while taking a white packet full of shredded spicy red peppers and seeds, ripped it open, and spilled out the contents on his oddly purple color tongue.

Spenser had three seconds before she saw the predicted reaction of a steaming red looking ghost screaming at the top of his lungs with tearing up eyes.

_Yep, I can kiss my normal quiet life goodbye._

* * *

**Q-A: **Over 20 pages, I hope that'll satisfy you guys for how long you waited. ^-^' I was pretty busy with schoolwork, and with finals coming up I have no idea how it will turn out. Just sit back and wait patiently guys. I promise I won't give up this story if you don't see me update quickly enough or something.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	5. Doommates

**Q-A: **Have you ever wondered if Spencer and Billy from the show didn't start out as good 'roommates' because of their vast personalities? No? Well, too bad I'm writing a chapter based on that idea anyway. XD It gives me more material to work with anyway.

**Disclaimer: **… I'm not even going to try saying the show was mine in the first place.

* * *

**~Doommates~**

Since two days ago Spenser had made one of the biggest mistakes of her life. It was far worse than the time she allowed her mom to test an experimental hair product that turned the brunette's hair green for five weeks, _during_ the school year. The time her dad accidently ruined her old video camera right before she could upload it online had nothing on what great terrifying incident Spenser did to herself. Even all the combined 'Jessie using Spenser as a practice slav-partner for karate' moments lacked the insidious torture she willingly subjugated herself at this very moment.

_I hate my life._ Spenser thought with every fiber of her being. No matter how many pillows she covered her ears with, the noise wouldn't go away. She knew it was futile but instinctively she glanced at her alarm clock.

3:43 AM

_Fan-flipping-tastic._ School wasn't going to start for another two weeks, but Spenser did not want to be a drooling monkey by mid-afternoon.

"Billy, will you quit playing that stupid guitar of yours at this ungodly hour!"

Almost to abruptly the guitar playing ceased, it had the same awkward inducing affect as a record getting scratched.

_Ohhhh~ no._ Spenser wished her mattress could just eat her right before an irked specter floated near her viewpoint.

Spenser gulped nervously, still not accustomed to the angry look Billy had on his face. Bared teeth, flaming red eyes, and all.

"This, Spense is a _Gibson SG __**Raw Power**_. _Bro_duced with a coil tap and 50's styled neckline. It's been with me since I started playing guitar on stage. I played sold out concerts with this baby for _five_ _years_. You do not call one of my babies stupid." Billy caressed the fingerboard also with great eyes of adoration toward his axe.

"Sorry, if I don't know the correct name for a musical instrument." Spenser responded dryly. "Now if you stop playing so I can get some rest that would be great."

"Not until you apologize," Billy halted Spenser from snuggling back into her comforter.

"Ok, I'm sorry, Billy." Spenser was too tired to roll her eyes but stressed out the syllables to imply that she was tired and awake at an hour that wasn't meant for brains to function actively. Meaning that she wasn't entirely genuine with her apology.

Billy deadpanned. "I was talkin' about the guitar, Spense."

"Will you quit calling me that," Spenser gripped carelessly. "I only let family and close friends call me that."

"Uhh, bonjour, Spenser we **are** family," Billy said with his arms wide open, one still clutching his 'baby'.

"Yeah, I think you and me have different ideas of what family is."

"Oh really?" Billy narrowed his eyes, unconvinced.

"For one thing family doesn't intentionally keep other members of their family awake at three, in the morning."

Billy scoffed; he didn't see any problem with doing an all-nighter, the Cobra was famous for partying hard. "C'mon it's not like you have anything planned tomorrow… or would that be today?"

"I have school in two weeks, Billy. I don't want to look like a raccoon when I start my first day of high school." Spenser explained while crossing her arms.

"A raccoon?"

Spenser sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "As in bags under my eyes. Though I guess you never had to worry about that when you were a star."

"Please, I still **am** a star, partying all night is in my résumé. I just let the make-up crew fix me up before a gig."

"Well, it's not in mine rés' and I don't have a stylist team," Spenser reasoned, earning a rare frown from the smiling ghost. "I don't see how playing music is considered 'partying.'" Air quotes were used for citation on Billy's word.

"It's always a party when the Cobra's present." Billy answered simply.

"Look," Spenser knew it was getting late and she needed to find some reasoning with the stubborn dead celebrity. "I agreed to let you stay in-" Billy glowered deeply at the brunette, waiting for her next choice of words. "**Our** room as long as we don't step on each other's boundaries. All I'm asking is that you respect my desires to sleep and not disturb me."

"Fine," Billy drew out with reluctance. "I won't play my music when you need to catch z's anymore."

"Yes." Spenser felt like cheering.

"But you can't keep your scary monster stuff in the room."

"Why?" Spenser now felt like her world just died, and not in the post-apocalyptic zombie fallout way she always dreamed about.

"'Cause it's too scary," Billy whined into a slight whimper. He shivered in fright before hiding underneath the covers, guitar in tow, and his head popping out where Spenser's was.

The brunette naturally behaved like any rational human being would in her situation. She pushed that idiot off the bed like a rag doll, not caring about the noise she probably made from all her screeching.

"Get off!"

"Hey, what was that for?" Billy noticed Spenser's scowl before she threw his guitar into the air. The ghost rockstar cried in alarm before diving on the carpet to save the electric guitar in the last second.

Billy was foaming at the mouth by the time he marched up to Spenser. "Ok, first you insult my baby, now this? I'm going to be needing something bigger than an apology this time, Spense. I think a gift basket is in order here, Al_sis _Cooper."

It was either from the last few days of insomnia, or that her temper had reached a boiling point.

"I'm not doing any of that stuff! Do I look like your personal maid, dude?"

Billy studied her for a moment ready to give his response when Spenser held her hand up.

"No wait, don't answer that."

"Jeez-_bro_uise, make up your mind sis."

"Will you stop calling me that too? I'm not your sis, bro, or whatever cheesy pun you come up with from the top of your head. I'm Spenser Wright, and I want you to give me eight hours of peace a night to sleep."

"Not until you apologize to my-"

"I'm not going to apologize to your stupid axe. I don't talk to things that aren't aliv-" she covered mouth, but it was too late; the word was already spoken. The new development of Billy being a ghost was something that had became a sensitive issue. Reminding Billy he was a ghost was fine, but directly telling him wasn't… with the living anymore had it's consequences.

The deceased musician's face grew blank with his hands clenching and unclenching. His grip was so strong that it left an easy to see a dent on the guitar's neckline.

Spenser got off from her bed and walked slowly to where the unusually silent ghost stood. Half wanting to place a hand on his shoulder and the other wishing she took back all the things she said, the girl spoke barely above a whisper.

"Billy I-I didn't-"

"Don't. Say. Another. **Word.** It's not like you want to talk to something from the afterlife, unless I was a rotting corpse then you might give a darn about me! Thank the rocks gods I'm not one though, that melted skin would ruin my complexion." He took a big noticeable sniff while sticking his nose in the air.

"I'm going to go eat my feelings. Don't bother following." Billy jumped far away from where Spenser was and flew through the floor down to the kitchen where (she presumably thought) he would go to calm down.

Spenser felt even worse than the first night she met the ghost of Billy Joe Cobra. She was ready to fall back on the bed and suffocate herself with a pillow until Billy's head, and shoulders appeared through the floorboards.

"By the way, if I can't see you following, it won't count as a _bro_trayal of my order. Also if you do sneak up on me, I'll let it pass if you begfor forgiveness.

Suddenly Spenser didn't feel so sorry for Billy at the moment.

_Ugh conceited toolbox. Does he really think I started this? He's the one that woke me up every night with his music blaring my room like a soundstage. _

_That was probably his way of entertaining himself_, Spenser's annoying correct conscience suggested.

_Still, ghosts need to sleep too. I bet there could be something to help him go night-night._

_Like sleeping in a warm, comfortable bed?  
_

_You're not helping.  
_

_I'm trying to be helpful, like all the times Billy was these past few days._

_Well, he didn't have to. It ended up making more of a mess than it needed to be for me. _

_That might be true, remember what Billy mentioned earlier, all he knows is to party and place music at night. It's already obvious that he doesn't know a thing about what a proper family is. Perhaps he doesn't understand how normal people function like either._

Spenser fell silent for a few moments before she sighed out loud.

"I hate it when my mind works against me sometimes."

"I do too."

"What the-" Spenser became startled before rising up to see an uncomfortable looking Billy inside the room.

"Hey," Billy halfheartedly lifted his hand for a wave.

"Hey," Spenser copied the motion.

"Well, uh, listen, this might come off as mega embarrassing (at least for me that is) but, uh, I'm having trouble with getting some munchies set up for me."

"What, you don't know operate a kitchen by yourself or something?" Spenser half-joked.

Billy didn't look her in the eye.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I always had a chef or catering doing the cooking for me. Since you're the one that gave me second helpings of everything during meal times, I was wondering if you could lend a bro a hand?"

The ghost rubbed his neck, feeling beyond mega embarrassed by this point. A part of him did feel some weirdness fall on him after leaving for the kitchen. He first thought it had something to do with being a … spirit-dude, but whatever it was, it didn't go away. The numbing feeling started to fade only when he got close to his and Spense-erm-Spenser's bedroom. It went away entirely once he phased through and back inside the room again. He wanted to ask Spenser (that sounded so _bro_zarre saying her name like that in such a casual way) if it was a spirit-dude thing or sickness. That had to be the excuse as to why the numbness returned. He also came back for the sole purpose of getting food. Yeah, the more he kept telling himself that, the more it became true. Right?

Spenser was torn to say the least. One part of her felt some slight sympathy for the ghost. The other half (the more rational, albeit stubborn, half) thought that this was just a clever ploy for her to forgive Billy. If she knew, a thing or two about celebrities was that they were masters at manipulation. They would find ways to be the ones that were forgiven from whatever they did.

Spenser decided to remain quiet and carried a look of indifference. This was all Billy's fault anyway why did it matter if a ghost can't make his own-

In a last attempt of desperation Billy clasped his hands together while widening his eyes for that extra shine.

The brunette felt the urge to roll her eyes. She was the master of the conformed pouting-begging face. Not even her brother could surpass her in that department since they were little kids.

"That's not going to work on me."

Billy's eyes grew wider.

"No."

Wider.

"**No." **

Wider, while adding an even more watery effect to mimic tears.

Spenser was going to be unmoved as long as it took. It didn't even matter if he now transformed into a blue puppy dog with bigger eyes than before. Not even when he started to whimper like the poor, sad little doggy babies in those commercials while some off screen singer crooned how there was only a sliver of hope for them and-

_Gosh dang it! _"Fine!" Spenser sighed in exasperation, mentally ashamed that she was persuaded so easily.

Billy cheered, going as far as to dress up as a cheerleader for his success. A _female_ cheerleader, why? Just why?

"Since when can you do that? Turning into a dog, I mean." Spenser asked in spite of being temporarily peeved with him. She had seen him do the wardrobe change before. Turning into an animal, that was new.

Billy smiled-_Smugly_ Spenser added in a bitter tone-before reverting back to his usual outfit. "It's something I've been practicing on since the unpacking night."

Spenser shivered from the memory.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Aww, come on it's wasn't that bad."

"Oh yes it was. I won't be able to watch _Mary Poppins _the same way again thanks to you."

Billy rolled his eyes dramatically. "Puh-lease, that nanny wished she had hips like mine. Besides wasn't it like every kids dream to have a magical flying nanny clean their rooms for 'em after seeing that flick."

"Not when a ghost decides to inexplicably go drag and dress up as her."

"Spense-Spenser, Spenser." Billy shook his head in mild amusement. He found the chick's naivety endearing at times. "I thought you already knew I'm secretly a fifty-year-old woman."

Spenser frowned. "I believe that when I see it-NO WAIT! Don't do that!" She hastily waved her hands up, motioning Billy to _not_ transform into an overweight, bee-hived hair woman, again.

Billy pouted this time out of displeasure. "You're no fun."

"Only when it's almost 4 AM."

"Perfect time for getting you grub on." Billy said with a smile.

A sigh came from Spenser, conceding defeat. "We're taking the elevator. I'll pass out if I move too much."

"Right on." Billy shouted his approval.

"Let's just go already." Spenser responded with a shake of her head.

* * *

The teenaged duo arrived in the kitchen without a hitch. Spenser flicked the light switch on, bathing the room with artificial light.

"I don't want to make anything that'll involve the appliances being turned on. I can't let the 'rents hear us." Spenser spoke in a hushed whisper. Even though her folks were sleeping upstairs she still didn't want to take any chances.

"And yet they through my chords like little babies." Billy said while placing his hands on one side of his face in a mock sleep position.

Spenser decided to keep the subject on food. The sooner she helped Billy get something to eat, the sooner she could go back to sleep. "How about a PB&J?"

"Ohh, I loved that show when I was a kid!"

"I meant as in the food." Spenser rolled her eyes a smile was present on her face though. She did recall watching an animated series about the otter siblings when she was a child. Too bad they weren't zombie otters, she'd still be watching it; the age demographic notwithstanding. She walked over to the cupboard above the toaster.

"Sounds _bro_licious! Hold the jelly though and make sure the peanut butter is extra **smooth_._**" Billy ended with a smirk before settling himself on a chair and leaning back.

"I'll start with can of soda and something to nibble on, while I wait thanks."

"No, no, your majesty," Spenser bent Billy's knees with slight pressure, pushing the unwilling popstar forward. She smiled knowingly as she tossed a loaf of white bread his way. Thanks to many hours of practice over the last couple of days Billy had become adept with holding solid objects, hence why he could hold his guitar earlier.

"You're slicing the bread, while I'll get the jam and PB."

"I said I didn't want any J in my PB _bro_wich." Billy frowned.

"Slice the bread." Spenser commanded, leading Billy to the counter where a cutting board was already set. She pulled out the drawer beneath them to bring out a serrated knife.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" The blue-hair ghost eyed the blade in utter confusion.

"Slice the bread." Spenser repeated, enunciating each word like she was speaking to a toddler. There were times she thought she did when it came to Billy.

She turned around to go to the opposite end of the kitchen were the contaminants were held. Billy was left alone with a dulled knife, and a brown lump Spenser claimed was bread.

_This looks nothing like the bread I've seen. _Billy thought with distaste. He tried to poke at the oddly shaped thing, wondering if it were alive. He was almost tempted to dump a generous dosage of ectoplasm to see if it would come alive as Spenser's clothes.

"Are you slicing?" Spenser called in a higher whisper than previous.

"Just another sec here," Billy fibbed. With no other idea what to do tried placing the middle part of the knife over the lump, pressing down as hard as he could. Arms shaking, beads of sweat pouring down as Billy constricted his face tightly in deep concentration.

After many excruciating _bro_ments later Billy heaved a great sigh when he finished cutting. One. Slice. Of. Freakin. Bread.

"This is stupid." Billy finalized.

Spenser finally came over, carrying a jar of _smooth_ peanut butter and strawberry jelly. She inspected the results of Billy's labor and suppressed a laugh. She didn't think he was this bad at something so mundane like cutting bread.

"All right, step aside, maestro." Spenser gently pushed Billy aside and grabbed the knife from him. With little to no effort, she lifted the knife up and down, slicing through and over the cut Billy made and continuing until two slices of bread were made.

"Whoa." Billy was impressed.

Suddenly she grabbed his wrist and placed the knife back in his hand.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Just let me show you." Spenser motioned Billy to let her lead. Gently she guided Billy's hand forward and back cutting through the bread with ease. One slice was made after only a few cuts.

"Now you try." Spenser let go of Billys's wrist, patiently waiting to see what he would after learning how to cut through bread properly.

"So it's like one of those lum_bro_jack saw-thingies from those old cartoons."

Spenser smiled, laughing on the inside from the childish comparison. She never thought Billy had a soft spot for something normal compared to everything else.

_Probably why he likes dressing up as a girl. _Bugs Bunny _ruined him. Of course Bugs made it funny. When Billy does it; it's weird. _

"Yeah, it's just like that."

Billy grinned as his enthusiasm for this project quickly increased.

Spenser let out one giggle this time.

The rockstar had less of a struggle with cutting the last slice than he did with the first. He succeeded with cutting the bread slice all on his own even if the bottom was thinner than the top and appeared to be skewed.

"All right. There you go." Spenser congratulated before taking some plates out and regular serving knives for spreading.

"You know, I never done anything like this before." Billy admitted with a humored chuckle.

"Really?" Spenser asked with subtle sarcasm. She never would've seen it coming.

Billy smiled good-naturedly. "I've always had other people do stuff like this for me. Since I became famous, there was always some dude or dudette to do everything for me. Like making my schedule on what to do. Which studio I need to make a music video for, what public appearance I needed to go to for good PR. I was driven to and from concerts. Taken to all the right stores to shop. Heck, there were even people that chewed gum for me."

"Wow, that's sounds like a **hard** life." Spenser commented with a feign tone of worry.

"Yeah, yeah getting other people to do the hard work while you get to rock the roof off of concerts and party at A-list shindigs has its perks," Billy started out with exultant nostalgia that shifted to something serious.

"But when I became all 'ghosty' and nobody came over here or see me anymore-out of the blue I realized... I'm pretty much useless outside of making music and dancing with other A-listers."

Spenser paused what she was doing, looking over to see a very bummed out Billy with his free hand propped to rest his chin. She rarely saw Billy without some form of excitement on his face. Or at least when it wasn't caused by her bad choice of words. Usually Billy had an upbeat attitude. It never came to her mind that his constant music playing and goofing off was the result from a lack of responsibi-

Okay, she knew _that_, but she didn't know he was clueless when it came to everything else. How old was he when he started having hired servants and chauffeurs doing everything for him? She only thought he was bad around the kitchen, not every other thing that helped a human function in society.

_Probably explains his idea of family-bonding is. _Spenser thought pensively. She looked back at Billy seeing that he hadn't changed his pose since his previous declaration. He was looking far sadder than that puppy he made.

_Ok, this isn't fixing anything. I need to get BJC happy again. It's better that than his moping right now. _

"Well hey, look at this," Spenser gestured to Billy's work. "This slice of bread didn't just get sliced by itself. I wouldn't say you're entirely helpless. You just need someone with a good head screwed in to show you the way."

"Yeah," Billy could use a good publicist again. His last one sure helped him out a lot before he drove her away with his usual diva tantrums. "Who's this dude, or dudette we can look for?"

"Oh, she's not too far to find. She might even be in this very room." Spenser knew what had to be done in order to help her deceased cousin.

"Wait, your mama's here?" Billy floated in the air turning his head in unbelievable angles to catch a glimpse of the supposed hidden Jane Wright.

"I was talking about me, drill bit." Spenser said while giving Billy a poke on his shoulder. "I can help you out with that kind of stuff. It's the least I can do for the way I've been acting these last couple of days."

Billy could hardly hide his discomfort from remembering. "Ah, it's no problem."

"Yes it was." Spenser whined. "I never thought once about your feelings as much as I could've." She pulled on her left arm out of embarrassment before she continued. "I was as much of a lousy roommate as you were… no offense."

"I did take that as offensive." Billy pouted.

"Well, there you go. I obviously have a problem with understanding you likes and dislikes man, and I want to improve on that. I think we can learn to trust each other and probably become good friends. That is if you want to be friends with me or…"

"Are you kiddin'" Billy wrapped his arms around Spenser in a coil-like fashion. "I wanna be friends with you. I don't just go hunting for possessed clothes or learn how to slice bread with just anyone."

"Makes me wonder what you use to do with your other friends before I moved here."

"Oh, my posse and I use to do some major crazy stuff that would make _the_ Bro_eckfast Club _finale look tame like," he trailed off, wearing a look similarly to all the previous confused expressions he in the past… though Spenser could've sworn she saw something swimming in his eyes-

_Ugh, I'm staring into his eyes?_ Spenser thought irritably.

"Yeah well, whatever my posse and I use to do I'll remember it if it's important." He turned toward Spenser with a renewed cheery disposition. "Let's go have ourselves some tasty sandwiches, Spense…er-Spenser that's what I meant."

"Hey," Spenser somehow removed herself from Billy's embrace, much to the ghost's disappointment when ending the family-bonding hug.

"If, you want to call me _Spense _or give me those nicknames including the 'sis puns' I won't mind."

Billy couldn't contain the pure euphoria he felt at that moment. It was better than getting Spenser-Spense(!) to agreeing with having an early morning snack.

"Fin-al-ly! You have no idea how long I've been holding back on my _bro_cabulary. Like fifteen minutes, that's enough time to drive any bro crazy. Talk about

extreme _bro_tality!"

"Billy." Spenser smiled in amusement while secretly happy to see Billy happy again.

"It was like being on _bro_bation, almost killing me even."

"Billy."

"I was practically hanging by a nail, _Boston Red Sis_."

"Billy," Spenser stressed but still didn't catch the ghost's attention.

"I was _this _close to losing it, Ca_sis_andra."

"Billy!"

"Spenser?"

Both ghost and girl turned around fast toward the new but recognizable voice.

Hugh Wright was wearing a fuzzy bathrobe that was thankfully long enough to reach passed his knees. He stared at Spenser with mild puzzlement.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now sweetie?"

"Shouldn't he?" Billy denoted, whispering aside to Spenser mostly because he always liked doing that before being a ghost.

"I heard some noises downstairs and mom told me to see what was making the ruckus. I wanted to blame it on the radiator raccoons like in the old days but that made her mad at me for some reason."

Billy snickered out loud, knowing the H-man couldn't hear or see him, Spenser still glared at him none the less.

"I… wanted to make myself a quick bite to eat dad." Spenser lamely explained.

Hugh remained silent until he chuckled moments earning looks of bewilderment from Spenser and Billy.

"Oh, I exactly get what you're saying Spense."

"Hey, he can call you that, but I couldn't?" Billy asked incredulity. Spenser motioned him to keep quiet when her father wasn't looking straight.

"I always get a case of the rumbly-tumblies in the middle of the night too. I have nothing against your mother's cooking, but ever since she's been on that one serving diet it's been leaving me empty." Hugh's eyes blinked, and he remembered something. "Say didn't she start doing after commenting that you've been eating more than usual lately?"

"Eh-he," Spenser rubbed the back of her head nervously. Billy whistled oh, so innocently and shifting his weight back and forth.

"Well no matter," Hugh brushed the subject matter as his usual positive demeanor replaced his short moment of curiosity. "I'm gonna go a turn in again. I'll tell mom that it was a raccoon after all. She won't remember by the time morning comes." Hugh yawned after grabbing a granny smith apple from the fruit bowl and bidding Spenser a good night.

"Night, dad." Spenser waved half-heartedly as she wanted to get some sleep too.

"What was that thing you wanted to say before the Hugh-man came in?" Billy asked moments later after he spied Spenser's dad already up the stairs.

"I wanted to say that the PB and J are going to go bad if we kept them out too long." Spenser answered. "You were busy going all bro pun on me to notice."

"Whoops, sorry." Billy scratched the back of his blue luminous hair.

"C'mon bread slicer, let's have good ole' fashion PB&J."

"But I don't like jelly."

* * *

"Now that was some good **smooth **peanut butter," Billy sighed contently, rubbing his belly.

"I can't believe you finished that whole roll of bread."

"Well, Spense you know what they say about smooth PB being the gloop of the gods." Billy said dramatically with wide hand motions even though both of them were inside the elevator with little room.

"You can't stop with one PB _bro_wich and be satisfied."

"That's why you had six more." Spenser said with some awe still left in her voice.

"And finished the whole roll." Billy proclaimed with pride.

"How am I going to explain that to mom in the morning? She bought that loaf the other day."

"Why a loaf with no slices already in the bread? That would've saved us trouble back in the kitchen if they were already sliced up."

"Eh, it's this thing mom says that bread that isn't cut can last longer. I don't know man I'm tired; it's late, I want to catch some remaining z's before the day begins."

"Have fun with that," Billy mumbled sardonically. "At least you can sleep. I don't need to anymore since I'm all ghosty."

"And yet you have the appetite of a cow."

"Are you making a joke about my weight?"

"No, no I'm-wait you don't need to eat to live anymore but you still like to like when you eat during breakfast, lunch, and dinner and just five minutes ago in the kitchen."

The familiar ding noise rang as the elevator shaft came to a halt on the second to last floor. Spenser opened the gates as Billy flew behind her.

"I eat when I want to eat, Spelen of Troy," Billy replied. "The Cobra can do whatever he wants."

"Hey, if you eat now because you just feel like it, maybe if you just want to feel tired you can go to sleep." Spenser felt her hope rise from the mere idea of Billy being quiet when she is sleeping.

"Yeah sorry sis, but nighttime is when the Cobra is most active."

Spenser wanted to quip a dry remark on how stupid that sounded, but held her tongue and instead said sagely, "There has to be something to get you to fall asleep."

"Now that you mentioned it…"

* * *

"So," Spenser began with a professional manner as if she were looking over a list, which in a way she was only this was a more verbal one instead of paper being involved. "Do you have everything you need in order go to sleep after a busy day of 'partying' as you would call it?"

"I think so," Billy looked over himself and directed his attention back to Spenser.

"One yellow blanket with the Cobra's likeness stitched on?"

"Check."

"Your… teddy bear named, Teddy Bear Kodiak?" Spenser made a face.

"I was five!"

"I'm not judging." Spenser fibbed with a hidden smile.

"Oh! And the nighty-night cocoa?"

"And the nighty-night cocoa." Spenser mentally checked that off the nonexistent list. She held a mug filled with warm brown liquid and white marshmallows that steamed profoundly in the air. The aroma made her mouth water, but she knew that Billy needed it more to finally sleep for once.

Before Spenser could do anything she would regret, she handed the hot mug above her head where the ghost was floating.

Billy accepted the mug with a thanking nod and tip a delicate sip before his eyes rolled back and moaned. "Now that's some good _bro_coa." He started yawning only a few minutes later. "Now I do want to sleep, I'm sure you're delighted to hear that Spense."

Spenser suddenly sighed in exasperation. "Actually I'm not tired anymore."

"Say what?" Billy did a double take thinking he didn't hear her right. "You were wanting to go back to sleep since before we even left the room, twice."

"Yeah well with all the excitement from this… morning has left me pretty much awake. My mind's too active to power down." Spenser hunched with an obvious frown.

Billy had a frown on his face too. He didn't like seeing a friend hanging after all. He took another sip from his _bro_dacious-tasting cocoa before it cracked wide open.

"Have a sip of the hot choc_bro_late." Billy stretched himself to reach Spenser's level. "It'll get you sleeping a like babe in no time."

"You sure about that?"

"I should know since I've been drinking the stuff for like ever." Billy explained with an eye roll.

"I meant sharing it with me," Spenser clarified.

Billy smiled crookedly while giving her a hug around the shoulders with one arm. "Mi casa es su casa, right _sis_orita?"

"You do know you're talking about sharing a house with somebody right?" Spenser smiled lazily toward the grinning ghost. For the little Spanish she knew, that phrase she had no problem translating.

Billy stiffened for a moment, and a slight pinkish glow appeared on this see-through skin.

"May-be."

Spenser giggled until a real yawn came her way.

"Now you're looking for some shut-eye."

"What does that even mean?" Spenser drowsily inquired.

Billy chuckled. "I don't know."

The brunette smiled tucking herself back under her skeleton comforter and snuggled into the bed. Billy adjusted the air around him acting as though it were a mattress and settled in for bed too.

"Goodnight." The ghost called out, having done so many times before the Wrights moved in.

"Goodnight, Billy."

A pair of dark blue eyes opened wide. With a growing smile Billy called out again, "Good night."

When was the last time someone actually said good night to him since he started living in the mansion?

"Good night."

"Nighty-night."

"_Goodnight_, Billy." Spenser stressed, hinting that it was time for bed and to sleep.

Thankfully for Spenser the ghost got the message and she slowly drifted off to slumber land.

Billy, on the other hand, didn't go to slumber land right at that second as she did. In another few minutes he did, after he thought over everything that recently happened.

The Cobra hardly had any regrets in his life. If a manager quitted on him, he would always find another that was eager to please and praise. If a girlfriend was starting to become dull or not relevant for the media anymore, at least when he was told by said manager; he gave her the walking papers. And she'd leave in the usual huff and a new bimbo would be the next replacement. The same thing happened with every other person that he worked with after a while; they all would just get boring or predictable. Billy needed some form of variety and excitement. Something that was _different._

Spenser was different.

At first the Cobra thought it was a bad different since she never groveled at his feet or begged him to sing like his fans or when his entourage requested him to sing. She had the nerve to slap him. Him of all people! She slapped the greatest rockstar of this generation-no, the universe!-and all because he was a bit harsh on her 'rents and little bro. No one had ever did that to him. Billy knew a lot people might have wanted to do it, but he never met one who actually did him physically. Spense even spoke to him in a snarky way, unafraid of penalty he could afflict on her. Oddly enough he found it new and original from the entire butt kissing he was so used to. It was almost like the girl was being _honest _to him. He was able to count with one hand the number of times someone was being truthin' to his face. Billy really didn't care much for liars anyway. He always made sure to drive those phonies away before they would hur-try anything fresh on him. Spenser though, well… he wasn't sure on what he wanted to do to Spenser. She was a smart aleck, had a temper fiercer than a bro-eating tiger, and never asked any gifts from him… wait, that's actually a good thing. She didn't want anything from him that wasn't a physical object of her desires, unlike his _old_ entourage. He was starting to wonder if they were true friends. If so, wouldn't they have bothered coming over to the Cobra lair at all after he became a ghost?

_Guess they were a bunch of phonies too._ Billy thought, scowling. Maybe since he was a ghost he could pay them all a visit? He couldn't help but smirk at that idea. He could ask Spenser if she'd like to help, making horror movies is what she loved to do after all. Yeah, he could see it working out with her.

"You know, Spense, I was thinking…"

He was answered with the sound of gentle breathing down below. Spenser was fast asleep with a small smile on her face and her hands squeezing her pillow tightly.

Billy found himself smiling too, but for different reasons.

"I'll ask her in the morning."

* * *

As it turned out, Spenser was more than eager to join in Billy's scare (he left out the revenge details). She even started bringing out blueprints of old trap ideas she made for bullies back in her elementary days. When he asked why she was eager to do the prank, she simply answered that she didn't want to leave her bro hanging.

It had taken five minutes for Billy to remove himself off of her, much to his flustered little cuz's relief and his chagrin.

"-And here, we'll send the last guy down a chute that takes them to the shark tank filled with earthworms," she pointed at some spot on the paper Billy didn't bother remembering as they stood (well she stood, he floated) inside the garage, "then get the surprise of their life by… Why are you staring at me like that?"

Billy hadn't realized he was looking at Spenser in a way she thought was weird, but he quickly recovered and decided to say what he had been wanting to declare after their little sandwich time together.

"'Cause I was thinking this is the beginning of a beautiful _bro_lationship."

* * *

**Q-A: **Out of all the ending lines to come up with in the world, I came up with that one. XD _Casablanca _is just filled with great one-liners. Ha! So this one wasn't over 20 pages like the last chapter but I figured some more character building was good. The plot will be moving forward in a couple more chapters don't worry, but for those who do like the way I'm writing and think it's similar to the show's format I welcome you. That's what I was trying to attempt. But just because I'm following the show doesn't mean it'll be an exact copy. There will be changes, mostly those that will fit the tone I'm setting for this story. I will be looking forward to more reviews guys.

PLEASE review after viewing/reading the story. I did ask in summary after all. This isn't my first fanfic, but I do want some love for it. _

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


End file.
